The invention relates to improved multifilament synthetic yarns with improved abrasion resistance. More specifically, a novel aqueous overfinish composition applied to synthetic multifilament yarn provides a yarn which can be woven into narrow-woven fabrics without first twisting the yarn. When heated sufficiently, the resulting fabric retains required resistance to abrasion.
Narrow-woven fabrics are considered to be those fabrics manufactured to less than 12 inches in width and having woven or fastened-in selvages. Such fabrics are commonly woven on special narrow fabric looms or on needle looms that fabricate a number of tapes at the same time. End uses for narrow fabrics include automotive and aircraft seat belts, as well as many other applications including parachute harnesses, cargo slings, furniture tapes, elastic tapes, aircraft arrestor tapes and animal control webbings such as horse halters and dog collars.
Synthetic yarns including polyester and nylon yarns are used in these applications. Important property requirements for such applications include low elongation properties, excellent strength, good mechanical qualities such as abrasion resistance, good dyeing characteristics, and good light stability. The yarn must possess good weaving characteristics so that acceptable fabric is woven without undue picks from broken filaments.
Fiber finishes can be applied to the yarn to provide such necessary weaving characteristics, including necessary control of static, friction, and cohesiveness of filaments required for the weaving process. Additionally, the multifilament yarn is usually subjected to a twisting operation prior to weaving to provide enhanced weaving characteristics and to provide necessary resistance to abrasion for the finished fabric.
Applicant has discovered that by applying a novel fiber finish to the surface of the synthetic yarn, preferably after drawing, such yarn can be woven into a narrow fabric without twisting the yarn, thus providing an important cost savings benefit, and the resulting fabric still possesses required resistance to abrasion.